


Emotional Attachment

by gilleoni



Series: Emotional Attachment [1]
Category: The Fall (TV), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Scully moved to London with her family, Teenage Scully, Teenage Stella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5039143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleoni/pseuds/gilleoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ever since I was a child, I’ve never allowed myself to get too close to people. I’ve avoided emotional attachment."<br/>But you can't avoid anything forever.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotional Attachment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finally wrote something for this pairing, and I gotta admit that I'm nervous as hell. English is not my native language so please feel free to correct me if you find any mistakes.  
> I hope you enjoy it and I'd really like to know what you think of it!

“Your turn, Dana!” She felt the others’ eyes on her and immediately wished she hadn’t let Stella drag her to this stupid party, or at least not followed her to the group playing ‘Spin the bottle’. Yet here she was, just because she was somehow unable to deny the other girl anything. Hesitantly, she reached out to the middle of the circle and spun the empty beer bottle there. She desperately hoped she wouldn’t have to kiss one of those already drunk boys that always shamelessly stared at every girl’s cleavage, even in school. She nervously clenched her fists and it almost stopped pointing at her – but then it moved just a bit more and pointed at Stella. Every boy at the table cheered and the girls began to giggle. Dana gulped.

She turned to look at Stella, who simply shrugged her shoulders and raised an eyebrow at her, a silent reminder that they didn’t have to do this. She glanced at the others from the corner of her eye and suddenly felt determined to pull through with this. She gave a small, almost invisible nod and Stella reacted, leaning forward and gently planting her lips on Dana’s. Dana surprised not only Stella but also herself by pulling the blonde closer, pressing their lips more firmly together. She felt Stella smile into the kiss and her hand moving up to caress her face when suddenly, she became aware of the others around them again, the reality of what she was doing hitting her like a brick, and her eyes shot open. Abruptly getting up, she stumbled out of the room, leaving Stella confused on the floor.

Dana ran outside, into the empty garden of whoever was hosting the party. She shivered. Not surprising that nobody was out here, she thought - October in London was much colder than in San Diego. With trembling hands, she got a cigarette out of her jacket and lit it, immediately taking a drag. Slowly exhaling the smoke, she felt her nerves calming. After she had sat down on a small bench, she took another, longer drag and momentarily closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Stella was standing in front of her, concern edged across her face. She didn’t say anything, instead sat next to Dana and lightly placed one of her hands on Dana’s empty one. With another drag of her cigarette, Dana turned to look at her, attempting a smile.

“Those are gonna kill you, you know?”, Stella said, gesturing at the cigarette.

Dana shrugged. “So what?” Another drag. “It’s not like anyone would care.”

“I would. I already do.”

“Why? Why would you care about me?”

Her eyes bore into Stella’s, a questioning, somewhat challenging expression in them, searching for some sort of indicator of the blonde’s thoughts. Eventually, Stella looked down, moving her hand from Dana’s to fiddle with the hairband on her left wrist.

“Because I love you”, Stella finally whispered as tears formed in her eyes. Dana watched quietly as Stella snapped the black hairband against her wrist. She didn’t stop her, took a last drag of her cigarette instead. As she let the smouldering end of the cigarette fall to the ground and stamped it out, Stella snapped the band again, the sound echoing off the walls of the houses surrounding them. Just when Stella took the hairband between her fingers again, Dana gently placed her hand on Stella’s, effectively stopping her movement.

“Don’t, please.”

“Why would _you_ care?”

Dana felt herself flashing back to the kiss, to those small lingering touches they exchanged without much thought yet affected her so much, and how she could never deny Stella anything. Just as she was about to open her mouth, she heard the voices of her parents in her head, telling her how she would go to hell for sinning, and how being gay was a sin. But she wasn’t really gay, was she? She liked boys after all, she told herself, yet there was something about the other girl that got her heart pounding. Hadn’t she promised herself to not get close to others though? Looking back up at Stella again, she caught her wiping a tear from under her eye, smudging her make-up in the process. Their gazes locked and just like that, Dana suddenly knew.

“Because I love you too.”


End file.
